Assassin
by Dragons Darkness
Summary: In a land where a love between a perverted assassin and a violent interrogator is possible. AU. InoSaku and SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**This story was deleted. I'm re-uploading it with some minor changes, so hopefully it doesn't break any rules now.**

**I do not own Naruto. All characters, places, and original Naruto plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation. **

**This chapter includes a parody of Bruno Mars' song 'Grenade'. I do not own the song nor am I associated with the artist.**

A man with a bandaged eye was staring at a paper he got from his worker. His revealed eye stared long and hard at the man in front of him.

"Do you have any idea what I'm thinking?" asked the man with a bandaged eye. He was smirking

The other man bowed. "Yes, Danzo-sama. It will help destroy the enemy's business." replied the man.

Danzo's smirk widened. "Those Konoha idiots won't know what hit them. Am I right Sai?"

Sai gave a fake smile. "Of course Danzo-sama. Once they know one of their own was captured, they'll come screaming and begging." Sai was walking away.

"Oh and Sai?" Sai turned his attention to his master. "Assign this mission to Yamanaka Ino of the interrogation squad." Sai bowed and left.

Danzo felt like laughing but the picture in front of him was creeping him out. He got up and left. He didn't realize the picture fell on the ground. The picture was of a girl with pink hair and green eyes, with a very perverted grin on her face.

"Grandpa, where's Sakura-chan?" whined a blonde teenager. Standing right behind him was an amused dark haired teenager.

The man he addressed as grandpa turned his attention to them with a smile. "Oh don't worry about her. She just got captured by the Konoha Root, or that's what I think they're called." the man mumbled.

The blonde boy was alarmed. "Sakura was captured? That's not possible Sakura is the best of the best."

The old man smiled at him. "Naruto were you paying attention in our last meeting? You know the one where I gave Sakura a mission to pretend to be captured?"

Naruto was confused. "Why would Sakura pretend to be captured?" He turned his attention to the dark haired boy. "Sasuke-kun, please tell me she's all right." Naruto gave Sasuke the infamous puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke turned his attention to the old man. He was doing something that will scare Sasuke for life, "please tell Naruto what's going on Sasuke-kun." He was doing the fucking puppy dog eyes too.

Sasuke sighed. He was going to go crazy. "Naruto do you know what us Konoha assassins do?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course, we kick the bad guy's ass. We're like super ninjas!"

Sasuke sighed. He looked at Grandpa who gave him a 'he's-your-idiot-not-mine' look.

"Alright I'll explain everything to you." Naruto and Grandpa cheered. Sasuke sweat dropped. 'Why am I stuck with people like this?' he thought.

Time for lecture mode. Sasuke sighed. He's gonna do a lot of talking. "A long time ago, there was an assassin named Pain. He had two apprentices called Madara Uchiha and Danzo. He owned a company named Konoha. Pain taught his skills to both of them, who became well known assassins."

Naruto then went to thinking mode. He then realized something. "Wait a minute. Grandpa aren't you Madara Uchiha?"

Madara smiled. "Of course." He then sighed. "I still remember my sensei." His eyes became a bit hazy.

Sasuke coughed. He looked at them sternly. "No more interruptions got it?" Two nods. "Good. Now let's see? Oh yeah, Pain loved both of his students and adored them dearly. But he was also torn because he didn't know who to pass the company to. He knew both his students would raise the company's status, but he didn't want it to be misused."

"Pain was already emotionally torn. He was old. His only son was killed, but his son's wife was pregnant with a child." Sasuke's eyes softened a bit and so did Madara's. Naruto was still trying to process the data. "He knew he would die soon and not be able to raise the child. The doctors didn't help reassure him. They told him his son's wife would probably die during or after labor. He pushed himself so he can stay alive to see his son's wife give birth."

Sasuke made a weird face. "Naruto stop crying. This isn't a soap opera."

Naruto sniffled. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm thinking about the baby. It won't have a real family and it won't even know if its loved." He then looked up. "What if it isn't loved? What if it never smiles? What if-" Naruto was in tears.

Sasuke wanted to hold him and comfort him, but he quickly pushed him away when Naruto started using his clothes as tissue. "Naruto get off me! This is a new t-shirt."

Madara was laughing at the scene. He just knew those two loved each other.

Sasuke was now shirtless because he wasn't going to wear the snot-covered shirt, plus Naruto was still using it as a tissue.

"Now back to the story. The day he dreaded came. His son's wife soon died and the doctors gave him the baby. He was so angry. The doctors could feel it and ran out of the room fear for their lives. Pain was so furious he wanted to kill the baby, but when Pain looked at the baby, all his hate ran away. It – no, she looked different. Rather than having her father's features or her mother's, she looked exactly like him. She was smiling and laughing."

Sasuke stopped to see Naruto and Madara both in tears, using his shirt as tissue. Sasuke growled. He was definitely going to burn it.

"As Pain held the child with a smile, he developed an idea that would put both his mind and soul to rest. He went to his two apprentices with the baby in hand. Madara was curious about the child while Danzo just sat there not caring. He then announced the reason he was having a meeting. Pain told them his time was near. Madara was shocked and felt pure sadness as he wept silently. Danzo was smiling. He could finally have the company all to himself.

Pain told them he had a test for them, but he wouldn't tell when. The prize was the company. Danzo was excited but Madara still wept. Madara came to his senses.

"Sensei can I hold the baby pleaseeeee?" begged Madara.

Pain looked at him warily, then smiled and gave the baby to Madara. Madara looked at the baby with a curious look that turned to joy. "She is so cute Sensei!"

Danzo looked at them and snorted and went back to his planning.

"Sensei what's her name?" asked Madara.

Pain realized he hadn't named the baby. "I don't know." he mumbled.

Pain coughed and took the baby away from Madara, who was now sad and pouting. "I want to ask you both a question, one that would affect your lives."

He looked at his boys – no, his men, and asked them a final question. "If you were to choose, what would you take? My company or my last heiress? Give me a reasonable answer." The question stunned the two, but they had already made up their minds.

"The company" was Danzo's answer. He smirked. He already knew how to answer that.

To Danzo's surprise, Madara shouted "I want the baby."

Pain nodded. "Now your reasons why."

Danzo answered first. "To keep your honor and company running. I will make it peak and–" other things came out of his mouth but Madara was too busy trying to get the baby while Pain was whacking his head for trying. "—that is why I should have the company." explained Danzo.

Pain nodded. "That was a good answer, but you seem to forget something. Now for example Madara had the baby, did you ever think of the abilities or the power the baby might hold?" Danzo's eyes widened. 'Of course.' he cursed. Madara was thinking of growing the baby to be an assassin and making an even bigger company.

Madara's eyes softened as he looked at the baby in his sensei's arms. "I want to keep and cherish the baby. I don't want her to go through what I went through."

Pain nodded. "it's decided then. Madara you will have my granddaughter AND the company."

"WHAT?" Danzo was extremely angry. Madara was surprised.

Pain smiled. He gave the baby and the deed to his company to Madara. "Goodbye, my time has come."

They watched in surprise as there Sensei vanished.

"And that concludes the story." Sasuke said. Both Madara and Naruto clap for him.

"Although I must ask Sasuke, how did you know the whole story?" asked Madara.

"Easy. I have your Sensei's diary. It also says here he thought you were a mentally disabled child." explained Sasuke

"DAMN YOU SENSEI!" shouted Madara.

"Um one question?" asked Naruto, "What's that got to do with Sakura?"

Sasuke face palmed "Naruto don't you get it? Sakura is Pain's granddaughter. That's why Root wants her. That's also why she happens to be the best assassin. It runs in her blood."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Then that means.." He quieted down a little before shouting, "SAKURA IS SOOO COOOOL!"

"But that doesn't explain why she's pretending to be captured? I mean I get why they want her, but what do we gain?" asked Naruto.

"Well that's easy. To destroy their drugs supply." explained Madara.

"They do drugs?" asked a disturbed Naruto.

Madara shook his head. "No, but how do you support a company that doesn't have any support? We for example have the Uchihas, the Uzumakis, the Senjus and the Subakus. The only famous support they have are the Hyuugas, but even then we have some Hyuugas."

Naruto finally grasped the idea. "So Sakura is going to destroy their drug factory from the inside? Sakura is so cool!"

Just then the door opened. Gaara walked in and nodded to them. "Alright now I'll tell you why I gathered you all." Said Madara. "As everybody here knows, Sakura is quite capable of handling this mission on her own, I'm just sending you there to make sure she doesn't go too overboard."

Naruto looked a little excited. "Does this mean we're going fighting?" he asked hopeful.

Madara smirked. 'This kids are the future of Konoha. They have the best fighting skills and they're only 15' he thought. "Yes, yes Naruto there will be enough fighting to go around." Madara waved them off dismissing them.

Naruto was jumping and shouting. "This is soo cool! The fighting's cool, our mission is cool, and Sakura is soooo coooooool!" Sasuke and Gaara ignored him and kept walking.

"We should leave now," Gaara said with a grin. "the sooner the better." he disappeared with a trail of sand.

Sasuke continued walking. He noticed Naruto was standing in one place. "I wonder how Sakura is doing?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head and chuckled. "She's probably harassing them."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

They had no idea.

Two guards were standing in front of a gate. They saw a tall blonde woman coming their way. "Miss Yamanaka, please come in." She flashed them both a smile as they opened the door for her. She was surprised that there were more stairs and ladders left.

"The reason why it is further deep is because, if she is as the stories say she is, we had to keep her in the deepest cell 'The Underground'." The woman nodded her head and smiled.

"There's no need to be formal Shikamaru. That goes for you too Chouji." They both just shook their heads and continued down the stairs with her.

They walked in silence for a while. Shikamaru looked at the blonde. "Ino, why did they assign you for the interrogation? Not that I doubt your skills or anything. It's just that you'd expect them to put someone like Ibiki."

Ino sighed. "They can't because Ibiki is traitor. It turned out he was actually from the Konoha Company and now they have a truck load of information about us."

Shikamaru's mind clicked. "Then that's why she's here, to make use of the information. But damn was it hard to capture her. She took out half our men before she fainted."

Ino was shocked. 'Is she really that tough?' she thought, 'she must be one of those really serious people.' She took out her folder and went through the papers Danzo gave her. She looked at the information, then her eyes wondered to the picture.

Chouji looked at the paper and the picture. "You know, she looks like a pervert in that picture."

Ino glared at him then sighed, 'who am I kidding? She does look like a pervert.' she shook her head, 'No this picture is to deceive me. She's actually a very serio—'

"I'D THROW A GRENADE AT YOU YEAH YEAH... I'D THROW A BLADE AT YOU YEAH YEAH…" was a singing/shouting out of the room. They entered. Ino's eyes twitched at what was ahead of her. There she was Sakura Rinnegan (her family name) in all her glory, singing.

Ino coughed loudly, which got the attention of the snickering guards. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

She walked up to the still singing Sakura. "You must be Sakura the Red Demon."

Sakura stopped singing and blinked. She grinned. "You must be the teacher who came to teach me a lesson." She checked Ino out. "Nice." she whistled.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to give a special thanks to Raikik. Thank you so much.**

**I feel like an Assassin writing this. **

**I do not own Naruto. All characters, places, and original Naruto plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation. **

Ino looked bewildered. "No I am certainly not a teacher, or in your words, a stripper!"

Sakura pouted. "Not fair! How come I get stuck with the prudes?" She started swinging in her chair. She was chained to a chair with titanium chains and many seals.

Ino shook her head and looked around. Shikamaru and Chouji locked the doors and stood guard on the other side. There were guards stationed around. 'They brought the best of the best down here.' Ino mused.

"What happened when I was gone?" She asked with a solid voice. She must never show weakness, especially in front of the enemy.

One of the guards answered. "Well, we were just standing here guarding like all ways, when she started to sing. At first we tried to stop her, which resulted to Lee, Sai and Kiba getting bitten. After a while we saw no harm so we just let her."

Ino nodded and looked at Sakura again. "How about we get to the chase? You give us the information and we might set you free." Her eyes narrowed at Sakura's grinning face.

"How about no? Plus I'd like to be taught a lesson." Sakura's eyes had a strange glint.

"Do you flirt with every girl you see?" Was Ino's question, as she leaned in towards Sakura. Big mistake.

Sakura on the other hand was paying more attention to a certain area that showed a bit much, grin still on her face. "Do you show every prisoner your cleavage?"

SLAP! Laughing.

Ino was beat red. This girl embarrassed her and now she was laughing. "HINATA!" she shouted. A meek girl that was part of the guards raised her head. "Bring the box."

The guards all paled they knew exactly what was in the box, Hinata brought the box quickly "here you go Ino-san" but before she left.

"Hey Hinata. How come she gets a box and I don't get anything?" Sakura gets a sly look. "How about a number or something more if you catch my drift?" Hinata blushed and kept walking.

Ino kept the box in front of Sakura and smiled at her with a bitter sweet smile. "Don't worry we're going to share." She opened the box and there were torture tools inside.

Sakura raised her eyebrow a bit. "So… can I have your number instead?"

Ino had a vein on her forehead. "Are you some type of idiot or are you just a plain pervert?"

"You can think whatever you want babe. Oh which reminds me, is that a whip? You kinky slut."

That's it. Ino finally cracked. She grabbed Sakura's head and bashed it to the box. It was deathly quiet in the room. Drip, drip. Ino was irritated by the sound but stopped herself.

There are no pipes around here. Ino looked for the source of the noise. She listened to it carefully and noticed it was close to her. She gasped at the scene in front of her.

Sakura's face was filled with blood and it kept dropping to the floor. Sakura's emerald eyes looked at Ino with a glint. "If I knew you were PMSing, I would have stopped."

Sakura continued laughing. She knew that she and the box are going to be great friends (if you don't get it, it means Ino is either going to continue bashing Sakura's head with the box or use the materials inside.)

Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were standing in front of the gates of South Konoha.

'Funny how they're in the southern areas and we're in the northern areas.' Sasuke mused.

"We should find a hotel to rest in first. We'll pretend to be a bunch of citizens then at night we'll pry information on Sakura's status." Stated Gaara as his eyes shifted around.

Naruto leaned close to Sasuke. "I bet you the reason he said that was because he wants to go to a strip club."

Sasuke shook his head. "That would be a waste of money 'cause we both know that's true."

Gaara's eyes caught something. "You guys get a hotel. I'm going to gather information." he said with a calm voice. If people heard it, they'd think he was serious, until they see him walking towards the strip club.

Sasuke sighed. 'I'm glad Sakura's not here with us.' He grimaced. 'She and Gaara get along well because of their similarities, which involve them and a bunch of whores.'

"Oi Rinnegan it's dinner time!" said Ino with a smirk. But that disappeared when she saw Sakura still grinning like a psycho

'She really is a monster. Her whole body is covered in her own blood yet she's not even bothered.'

"Well Chef Ino I would like a steak smothered in cream. Don't forget to make chicken to compliment the steak. Also don't forget to bring the chips, curly fries please and strawberry flavored ice cream."

Ino's eye twitched but she held herself back and watched in satisfaction as Chouji brought in some kind of unidentified food. It looked like mud. They placed it in front of Sakura who looked confused. Ino smirked triumphantly, 'What are you gonna do now Rinnegan?'

Sakura stared at the mush in the plate in front of her. She blinked then shrugged.

To every ones horror and Ino's disgust, Sakura scarfed down the meal. As soon as she finished, she grinned satisfied and burped.

Sakura then turned her attention to Ino. "Hey Ino wanna see something cool? I can burp the alphabet."

"No I don't want to see you burp the alphabet, and don't call me Ino!" Ino was pissed.

There was a cough from the other side of the room they turned to see Danzo.

Everyone was dead quite when it came to Danzo. Said man was staring at Sakura, who in turn looked at him blankly. "If you're the chef then I want a refund. It tasted like shi-"

Ino covered Sakura's mouth before she could continue. She straightened herself and bowed. "Is there something you need Danzo-sama?"

Danzo looked at Ino. "Yes there is. You see we can't let her," he pointed at Sakura who in turn stuck her tongue out at him. "Stay here for the guards have to go home at some point and I have a slight suspicion that she can escape."

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, "Me? Escape? You are so mean!"

Danzo ignored her. "So Yamanaka from now on, this little monster is in your care."

Ino couldn't believe it. Most people would be honored to receive a task from Danzo himself, but that wasn't the case. 'how the hell am I supposed to stay sane, let alone take care of this- this thing?'

But in the end Ino knew she had no choice. "Of course Danzo-sama."

Sasuke and Naruto were in their hotel room fixing their stuff.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wonder. "How long do you think were gonna stay here?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Depends on Sakura. She probably already has a plan on how to destroy the drug factory. Right now she's probably fooling around trying to gain someone's attention."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah she's probably has her eyes on a certain person." His smile then turned to a perverted grin. "I bet you she already has her game on."

Sasuke just shook his head. He looked around then smirked, "You know since Gaara's not here and we're all alone…"

Naruto got the hint and walked over to Sasuke. Their lips were about to meet when suddenly the door burst open and they fell. They saw Gaara laughing at them.

"Oh-oh God that was funny! You were so close. Try again next time." Gaara walked over to the beds and laid down.

After his laughing fit and much glaring, Gaara became serious. "At 2 am, we're going to go to the strip club." Sasuke stared at him, while Naruto admired Gaara's ability to say that with such a straight face.

"Will you walk faster?" asked a pissed off Ino.

It was bad enough she had to take care of her but now they had the whole village's attention. Come on, it's not that abnormal to see a blonde woman pulling a pink haired girl by her chains, is it?

"Wow Ino you're so mean. I feel so misused." Sakura said sarcastically.

Ino turned so she was face to face with her. Well not really. Sakura was shorter then Ino but by looking at the difference in body you could tell Sakura would win in a fight. Ino was 5,8 ft. she had a model's body, long legs and long blond hair. Her blue eyes would shine every once in a while.

Sakura on the other hand was 5,6 ft. Not much can be described since she was covered with blood from head to toe. Her emerald eyes were gleaming mischievously. It was obvious that she works out since she had muscles, not too much, just enough to look between lean and strong.

"Listen Sakura, I have every intention of bashing your head against a wall. Don't test my patience."

Sakura pretended to look scared very dramatically. "Oh my! Ino please don't hit my beloved head to that scary pink building wall!" Since she was chained, she pointed her head to the direction of the building.

Ino blushed. 'Yeah that was definitely scary.' she thought sarcastically.

As they entered the building, the receptionist at first glanced at them then started to stare. "Umm Ino?"

Ino turned her attention to the receptionist, "Yes Tenten?"

Tenten looked nervous. She was friends with Ino so she got used to some of her work habits, but that's not what was creeping her out. A girl who was covered with blood and chained with advanced seals was walking right behind Ino.

Sakura growled at Tenten who in turn flinched a bit. Sakura then grinned. She backed away much to Tenten's relief, but that was short lived. Sakura then jumped right in front of Tenten and barked. Tenten screamed and ran to the next room. Sakura was howling with laughter. Ino grabbed Sakura's head and slammed it on the table.

Ino looked at Tenten as she returned to the room slightly shaken. "I'm sorry Tenten. You see, I forgot to give it its medication." Ino's eyes shifted to Sakura, who was busy poking a few buttons on Tenten's desk. Tenten tried to stop her but one growl put her in her place.

Ino sighed. "This thing is Sakura." Ino introduced.

Tenten looked warily at Sakura. "I'm Tenten. N-nice t-to m-meet y-you."

Sakura looked at Tenten . "… I'm hungry." She responded

Sakura looked at Ino. "Are we gonna stay here and talk or are we gonna move?"

Ino sighed. Annoyed, she waved Tenten goodbye and pulled on Sakura's chains. She could have sworn she heard Sakura mumble 'kinky woman' or 'slave driver'.

As they reached Ino's apartment, Ino smelt something awful. "What the hell is that smell?" Ino turned to look at Sakura who shrugged at her.

Ino's eyes widened in realization. "The smell is coming from you. You smell bad."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Wow, you're so kind. I can't believe it took you so long to realize that I smell like someone died."

Ino pointed to the bathroom. "Go there and don't come out until you smell decent, and I couldn't care less if you're still bleeding."

Sakura looked at Ino slyly. "Are you sure you don't want to join me?"

Ino pushed Sakura inside the bathroom. She finally breathed. She was blushing from Sakura's comment. 'Really that girl needs to learn proper respect.'

Ino started to get the room ready and completed dinner, then something clicked in her mind. 'What if she escapes? What if she's bleeding so much that she dies? What if…' Ino ran and burst into the bathroom. The sight in front of her made her blush.

There right in front of her was Sakura, naked just like a baby. She was fully cleansed of her blood.

Ino couldn't help but stare at Sakura. All her wounds were healed and gone, making her pale skin look radiant. Ino's eyes finally traveled to Sakura's face, and instead of her normal stupid grin, it was replaced with a confused look.

Ino looked at Sakura's eyes. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with curiosity. She looked at her pink hair, which looked shiny and gave off the scent of strawberries.

She no longer looked liked like a perverted idiot. She looked so beau-

"You know, if I knew you wanted to see me naked I might have given you a show, if you catch my drift."

Of course all good things come to an end one way or another.

SLAP! Laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**I appoligize for the delay I had a few problems to deal with. Thank you for your reviews people.**

**I do not own Naruto. All characters, places, and original Naruto plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation. **

**This chapter includes a parody of 'Spider-Pig' from The Simpsons: The Movie. I do not own the song nor am I associated with The Simpsons or any affiliation.**

**My laptop encountered problems but i fixed it and my documents are fine just need to patch a few things up**

Sakura was sitting on the floor grinning with a black eye. 'The after effects of crossing Ino's path.' Sakura mused. Sakura turned her head to Ino's current destination, which was the kitchen

Sakura smelt the food from where she was sitting. "And you said I smelt bad. Man, I think someone would jump off a cliff rather than smell this." Sakura commented.

Ino turned to glare at Sakura. "I see nothing bad about my cooking. As a matter of fact, I think it's delicious." She walked over to Sakura. "As for you, you won't be having any of my delicious homemade cooking." Ino said with a satisfied smirk.

"So what you making? Dead bodies? Brains? Oh don't tell me! You're making a monster! Wow you're so bad."

Ino's eye twitched as she slapped Sakura's head. "No. As a matter of fact, I'm making chicken."

Sakura smelt the food again. "Are you sure? I think something's burning." Sakura lifted her eyes from Ino to the kitchen. The pot was moving- No, shaking. And smoke was coming out of it. "Is that supposed to happen?" she asked.

Ino's eyes widened. She ran to the pot and placed it on the table. The pot was still shaking. Sakura sweat dropped. 'I feel sorry for the table, the pot and anything else Ino's hands touch when it comes to cooking.'

Ino opened the pot and took out the 'chicken'. Sakura looked slightly frightened "umm… Ino? I know I skipped cooking classes but I don't think that's what a chicken looks like."

Ino brushed Sakura's comment off like it was nothing. "That's because I use my family recipe."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "And what's that? A box filled with poison?"

Ino walked over to Sakura with a bitter smile. 'Oh shit she's pissed.' Sakura thought. She was struggling against the chains. She knew it was no use so she started to crawl away.

Ino was standing in front of a sweating Sakura. 'Shit I'm screwed.' Sakura looked up at Ino with a nervous grin. "Umm… I like your skirt?"

Ino pulled Sakura up so they were face to face. Green met blue. "You know Sakura, that bruise on your face looks lonely. How about I give it a friend?" asked Ino with a sadistic smile.

Sakura's eyes lit up as her nervous grin turned perverted. "You're going to strip me?"

'BAM'

"So Naruto and Sasuke, what were you two doing while I was gone?" asked Gaara with a perverted grin.

"We unpacked all our stuff and – Oh! I get what you mean." Naruto blushed.

"It's okay Naruto. Just ignore him. He's an idiot." Sasuke comforted Naruto as he kissed him on his forehead.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun." Naruto nuzzled into Sasuke's shirt.

"Yay free porno!" shouted Gaara.

Sasuke gave Gaara the finger.

"So is that an invitation?" was Gaara's question before he ran out the door.

"You son of a-"

Sakura was sitting on the floor with bruises covering her face and body. She was still grinning. Her eyes drifted to Ino, who was sitting up a table for two?

"Aww. Are you making dinner for me?" asked Sakura with a big grin.

Ino huffed. "No. As a matter of fact, this is a special dinner." her frown turned into a smile. "It's for a special someone." she giggled.

That sentence wiped the grin off Sakura's face. Sakura's normal laughing face had a frown on it and her eyes turned a bit darker.

"So you're not single?" asked a gloomy Sakura.

Ino huffed. "Hello? Look at me. How can I not be with someone?"

'Wow. Her ego's even bigger than Sasuke's.'

Sakura smiled at thought she just had. "What about me? Do I get something special?"

Ino throw a dog bowl at Sakura's head.

Ding dong.

Sakura's eyes immediately snapped to the door. Her eyes narrowed and she started to growl.

Ino shook her head and slapped Sakura's head. "Bad dog! Stay you stupid dog monster.

Ino turned to the door with a smile. She looked at the mirror and fixed herself. She then opened the door, revealing a girl with long red messy hair. The makeup on her face was all wrong and her glasses looked like they were about to fall off. Her clothes were very revealing.

Sakura just kept staring. 'I know Grandapa Madara told me it was rude to stare but she is uuuuuggl-'

"Hello Karin-chan. Please come in." said Ino with a smile.

Karin gave off a fake smile and before she walked in. She heard a very loud growl. The smile on her face was immediately off.

Ino looked a bit surprised then shook it off. "Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Excuse me for a second." Ino stuck her head inside the room and shouted "SHUT IT!" Karin could have sworn she heard a whimper.

"You have a dog?" asked Karin.

"Something along those lines" muttered Ino.

As they entered, Ino was looking around to make sure Sakura wasn't doing something stupid. Ino let out a breath of relief. 'The coast is clear.' Of course, Ino thought too soon.

Karin entered the kitchen and—

Bam!

Sakura tackled Karin to the ground with a snarl on her face. Her normally green eyes had turned a bloody red and she started barking at Karin.

Karin was terrified. There on top of her was not human and not a dog. 'She looks like a fucking demon!' Karin thought.

"Sakura!" Ino grabbed Sakura's chains and pulled her away from Karin to the wall.

Even though Sakura was bashed into the wall and away from her target, she held a smirk to her face. 'She should get the message by now.' She thought.

Karin was scared shitless. "Don't worry Karin-chan, I just forgot to feed it."

Ino throw a bag of chips at Sakura. Sakura started biting it. "They don't open it like that you savage beast."

Ino stomped over to Sakura and opened the bag of chips then dumped it in the dog bowl.

Sakura was happily munching at her food.

"Uh… I-Ino? I don't think it's safe for me to be here." Karin said looking at Sakura wearily

Ino panicked a little. "Don't worry, she's in chains right now. Come on, have a seat."

Karin sat down. She was still having her doubts.

Although Sakura was happily munching on her food, she was paying close attention to the other two females in the room.

"So Ino, who's that over there?" Karin looked at Sakura with a bit of fear in her eyes.

Ino was a bit disappointed that the conversation was straying from 'romance' to 'Demon Dog'.

"Oh, that is nothing. Just an assignment from work. Nothing interesting. What about you Karin? How's your work?" mumbled Ino.

Before Karin could answer, Sakura made a comment. "Yeah Karin, how's the strip club? Or are you working in the prostitution section? Honestly I can't tell."

Ino shot Sakura a glare then looked at Karin. "You know, how about dinner?" she said hurriedly as she brought the pot and opened it.

Sakura held her breath. 'Holy shit! Who's Ino trying to kill?' Sakura tried keeping a straight face but her smile would always twitch.

Karin didn't even try to hide her disgust. "You know what Ino? I forgot to tell you that I already ate." Sakura stared at Karin. 'She's lying.' She thought.

Ino's smile was wiped off from her face. "Bu-but you said you'll have dinner with me?"

Karin didn't even look disturbed. Rather she looked happy to leave. "Yeah well you see, plans tend to change. So bye."

As Karin left, she didn't see the look of heartbreak and sadness in Ino's eyes. "I actually worked hard for this." Although Ino whispered it, Sakura heard it.

Sakura gulped. 'Come on Sakura, you can do it.' She stood up and walked to the table. She sat down. Although she felt like twitching and possibly puking, she held it in.

Sakura looked upwards with a scowl, which in seconds turned to a smile. 'Watch me Grandpa, as the all great me does an incredibly dangerous stunt and get the girl!'

Ino entered the room and looked shocked, as Sakura was sitting on the chair Karin previously occupied.

Sakura looked at Ino with a shine to her emerald eyes. "Come on Ino, aren't you going to sit with me and eat dinner?"

Ino kept staring at Sakura in shock 'What the fu—'

"I know I'm not Karin," 'Thank God!' "but I can definitely enjoy a dinner with a beautiful woman in front of me, and for that I'm thankful." Sakura said with a sincere smile.

Ino was standing there with a huge blush on her face. She sat down in front of Sakura, still in shock.

Ino snapped back to the real world. "But the food probably tastes horrible! That's why Karin left."

Sakura gave Ino a blunt look. "Screw Karin. She's a whore anyways. She obviously has no taste if she left such a beautiful heartbroken woman behind with a good dinner. And if I do the same mistake, then I'll be damned." Sakura crossed her arms and huffed.

Ino was sitting there shocked. She watched as Sakura sat staring back at her. "You know Ino, I'd love to eat the chicken but I'm kind of chained up." Sakura said with a goofy smile.

Ino took the 'chicken' out and placed it on Sakura's plate.

Ino looked at Sakura and could have sworn she felt her heart pound faster.

Sakura was staring at the food in front of her. She started to sweat. 'What is that? Is it moving?' Sakura could have sworn she saw it move. She closed her eyes and ate it

She kept her eyes closed as to not show the horror.

Ino looked at Sakura expectedly "So?"

Sakura opened her eyes and smirked. "Best damn food ever!" she said. 'Where's the bathroom when you need it?' she thought.

"Really?" Ino's eyes sparkled.

"Of course! You're a great cook." 'Bullshit.'

Ino was content at looking at Sakura finish the chicken. Her heart was beating faster and faster. 'Could this be lo—'

BURP!

Sakura smiled and rubbed her tummy. "Hey Ino, I bet I can burp the alphabet now!"

Ino's eye twitched.

BAM !

Madara Uchiha was staring at a picture of Sakura when she was a child. He had a soft smile on his face. 'I can't believe she's already grown up.' he sighed and placed the picture on his table.

**Flash Back **

"**Come on Sakura. See the ball over there? Pass it over. Come on" Madara told a baby Sakura.**

**The baby went to the ball and held it in her hands.**

"**That's a good girl now pass it ov-" **

**BAM!**

"**Holy Shit! God damn it! Why did you hit my face? Oh God I think my nose is broken. Damn it, I'm bleeding!" **

**Baby Sakura was laughing. She gurgled something.**

**Madara looked at Sakura with wide eyes. 'Is she saying something?' he ran over to Sakura.**

**Sakura was struggling to say something. 'Come on. You can do it Sakura!' Madara was excited. This is going to be baby Sakura's first word.**

"**Shit." **

**Madara's smile left his face. "What did you say?"**

**Sakura looked at him happily. "Shit!"**

**Madara sat down next to her. "I'm screwed." **

**Sakura looked at him and nodded, "Screwed!"**

**Flash Back Over**

Madara shook his head. That was definitely something he won't forget.

Sakura was sitting with a newly formed bruise on her face. 'Just when I thought it healed.'

Sakura looked up to see Ino staring back at her. "I can't leave you here alone so your coming to my room."

Sakura's face started to form a perverted grin. "Wow Ino. we just met and you're already trying to get into my pants! Not that I mind."

Ino stared at Sakura with shock and annoyance.

Sakura looked at Ino with a goofy smile. "Is this why I'm in chains? Aww I knew you were the kinky type."

Ino smacked her head to the wall. 'I give up. She's insane.'

Ino walked to a different room and Sakura followed her by crawling. 'I don't feel like getting up.' She thought lazily.

When they reached the room Sakura raised her eyebrow "Barbie much?"

Ino was blushing. "Shut up." She said. So what if the walls were painted pink? Or there were lots of teddy bears and dolls around?

Sakura looked at Ino with a blank look. "So either you're 5 years old or you're a pedophile."

Ino was beet red. "Just shut up and sleep." Ino turned off the lights and laid down on her bed. She felt a sudden weight pushing down on the bed. She looked to the right to see Sakura snuggling next to her.

1..2..3…

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY BED YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Ino kicked Sakura off the bed.

"I love you too Ino-chan."

Ino just grumbled. "This is my bed, get it? MY bed! Not a dog house or a whatever you sleep in. You sleep on the floor, got it?"

"Yes _ma'am_." Sakura crouched down and rolled herself like a dog.

Ino went back to bed but she didn't sleep. It was 1 am and her work shift started at 2 pm, so she had a lot of time to sleep. What she stayed awake for was to watch Sakura.

There was no way she could let her guard down so easily, so she stayed there and stared at Sakura.

20 minutes past and Sakura was breathing steadily and her eyes were closed. Ino finally closed her eyes and went to bed.

After 5 minutes Ino was in a heavy sleep.

Right as Ino fell asleep two green eyes opened and glowed.

Sakura stood up and walked over to Ino's sleeping body. The sheets were thrown on the side. Sakura noticed Ino shiver. She put the sheets over her body and opened the door.

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh I look so attractive!" she stared at herself for 5 minutes then looked down at the chains.

She sighed and closed her eyes and pushed her arms close to her body. She mumbled "Rinnegan." she snapped her eyes open. They were bright purple with circles around it. At the same time she pushed at her chains, which immediately fell off.

Sakura closed her eyes then opened it again. Her eyes were back to their normal green. "Alright now time to jet." She inwardly cheered.

Sakura looked around. "Time to be stealthy" she whispered. She opened the door and walked out the apartment. She shut the door. Sakura strolled down the hallway. As soon as she entered the elevator, she shouted "To the strip club!"

The elevator was going down. Sakura looked around her. Her eyes widened as she ran to the other end of the elevator to a very odd ,yet mystical thing.

"Oh who is that beautiful pink haired girl?" she bragged to the mirror.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened. 'Alright!' Sakura cheered.

Ten Ten's Pov

I sighed happily as I finished with the customer ahead of me.

I heard the elevator door ding. I looked to see who came down, but saw no one. I shrugged and went back to my work as a new customer came in.

I stopped my work and looked around. I could have sworn I heard some kind of singing.

It became louder. I looked up in annoyance. My eyes widened 'Holy shit!'

There crawling on the ceiling was that pink haired demon! I was openly gaping as I heard her sing.

"Assassin Girl, Assassin Girl. Does whatever an assassin girl can do. Can she fly? No she can't because she goes assassin on your ass!" I was staring at her as she kept crawling towards the exit. I rubbed my eyes but she was still there.

I looked at my customer. "Um sir, do you see anything on the ceiling?" As soon as we both looked up, she was gone.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch. I looked around me. "I need a vacation." I whimpered.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own **_**Naruto**_**. All characters, places, and original **_**Naruto**_** plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation. **

**This chapter includes a parody of 'Spider-Pig' from **_**The Simpsons: The Movie**_**. I do not own the song nor am I associated with **_**The Simpsons**_** or any affiliation.**

Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she got out of the building. "Oh, God! The expression on her face was priceless." Sakura smirked and walked in the streets.

Every time a girl passed by Sakura would wink or flash them a smile. 'I'm cool and hot.'

Just then Sakura stopped. "Wait a minute… where do I find the best strip club in this shithole?"

Sakura heard giggling. She turned and saw a group of girls. They were beckoning for her to come closer. 'Well, Gramps always said never to turn down a lady.'

"Hello ladies." Sakura said with a flirty grin.

The girls giggled. "Hello hottie." They answered.

Sakura leaned on a wall looking cool. "Do you ladies know any famous strip clubs around here?"

One of the girls smirked. "Why go to a club when all of us can do it for free?"

Sakura gave them a perverted grin, 'Score!' She then remembered her mission. 'Goddamn it.' Sakura leaned closer to the girls. "I might take you up on that offer," All the girls smiled. "if you tell me the best strip club in town."

One of the girls spoke out. "Well, the best ones are in north Konoha but the best one around here is called Club Strippy."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Club Strippy? How very… creative."

All the girls laughed. "You're funny."

Sakura winked at them. "Alright, see ya!"

All the girls stared at Sakura in shock. "But you said you'll join us!"

Sakura turned with a smirk. "Sorry, sweethearts. I already have a lady in mind." Just like that, Sakura disappeared.

All the girls groaned. "And she was so hot." They murmured in agreement.

Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara were wondering the streets. Most people were staring at them.

"Hey guys, look no one is looking at us! It feels like we're in disguise."

"Gaara, I could seriously make do without your sarcasm." Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto looked around confused. "But Gaara, everyone is staring at us!" Sasuke and Gaara face-palmed.

"Sometimes I wonder about you." Gaara muttered.

Finally they reached the strip club. "I wonder what Sakura is doing?" Naruto asked curiously. "Do you think she's having fun?"

When they reached inside, Sasuke's eye twitched. "You don't have to worry about Sakura."

Sure enough, there was Sakura flirting with the strippers.

Sasuke went over to Sakura and grabbed her by the back of her shirt. He dragged her away from the strippers.

Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke-chan!" she shouted and tackled him.

Sasuke tried to push her away. "Get off me."

Naruto jumped and hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan!"

Gaara looked at them amused. 'If you can't beat them, join them!' Gaara joined in the tackling.

"Yay foursome!" Sakura shouted.

BAM!

All of them were sitting covered with bruises. Sasuke glared at them. "I said I was sorry. How was I supposed to know the floor was wet?" Sakura replied with a goofy grin.

Sasuke sighed. "It doesn't matter now."

A stripper made her way towards them. "Do you guys need some company?"

Gaara and Sakura immediately turned their attention to the woman, both of them grinning. Before they could flirt, Sasuke interrupted them. "Sorry, we're all gay the girl with pink hair is straight."

The woman frowned and walked away.

Sakura turned to Sasuke as quick as lighting. "What the fuck Sasuke?" Sakura was very angry.

Gaara raised his nonexistent eyebrows. Naruto was scared. 'I've never seen Sakura so angry.'

"The least you could do is tell the woman I'm bi, but straight?! You're going to hell for lying Sasuke. HELL!"

Sasuke shook his head. "We're all going to end up there one way or another."

"Okay!" Sakura shouted and stood up. "We are changing destinations."

Gaara stood up and shouted. "Fuck yeah!" He then turns to Sakura. "What now?"

Sakura grinned at Gaara. "We're going to my lover's house."

To normal people they looked like a bunch of idiots but in a blink of an eye they were gone.

"Okay, we're in." Sakura said with a big goofy grin. She opened Ino's living room window and charged in, closely followed by Sasuke who was looking around suspiciously. Naruto came in and commented about the décor. Gaara was looking for the fridge. "We need vodka energy."

Sakura opened a door and peeked in. Ino was sleeping. "Aww…" This would've been such a cute scene if it weren't for Sakura's next comment. "She's so cute that I could molest her right now."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the back of her shirt and dragged her to the living room.

Gaara was enjoying a nice innocent drink (vodka). Naruto was staring at the switched off T.V. He's just that smart.

Sasuke sat down on a comfy chair. Sakura on the other hand sat on the floor and started stretching. Gaara raised his eyebrow but refrained from saying anything.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a serious look "Sakura, what is our objective at the moment?"

Sakura had a goofy smile on her face. "Your objective Sasuke is to loosen up and stop acting like there's a stick up your ass." Sakura then smirked. "I'm sure Naruto could help you with that part."

Sasuke was about to reply but Gaara threw a bottle at him. "Sakura is going to handle things." Sasuke dodged it and smirked. The smirk was wiped off when they all heard a loud crash.

Naruto stood up abruptly. "Hide!" He hissed.

Everyone hid somewhere. Sakura made a mad dash to Ino's room to see… Ino sleeping like a baby.

Sakura scratched the back of her head. "I guess pigs sleep soundly, don't they?" She walked out of the room and into the living room. "Clear!" and they all appeared.

Naruto looked around curiously. "Sakura, I don't wanna go yet."

Gaara grabbed Sakura. "I wanna get drunk and wasted and other things drunk people do."

Sasuke went to the fridge. "Let's drink all these stuff and fill them water when we're done."

Gaara hugged Sasuke. "Now you're talking."

Sasuke pushed Gaara off him. "Hands off, I'm off limits."

Naruto was chugging down two bottles at the same time. He ran over to Sasuke. "It's okay, we can have a threesome."

Sakura looked at the three blankly. 'As much as I would like to get drunk, Ino will be suspicious when she sees a hung-over Sakura.'

So they stayed up until 5 am. Gaara looked around with a grim look. "I think I'm sober."

Sasuke massaged his temple. "I think this was a mistake."

Naruto got off the couch. "I think I'm going to be sick."

They all ran over to the bathroom and puked. Sakura stuck her head in the bathroom. "The pills are in the top cabinet."

"Thanks." The boys murmured.

It took them thirty minutes to sort things out. Gaara looked around. "It's close to sunrise. We have to sneak out."

"Wait." Sakura said. "Can you guys do me a favor on your way out?"

They all looked at each other, then at Sakura. They nodded. Sakura had a creepy smirk on her face.

TenTen couldn't be any happier. Her shift was finally done. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a suspiciously familiar song.

She said a little prayer and looked up. Her eyes widened.

There on the roof were Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke. They were crawling and singing, "Assassin boys, assassin boys, do whatever assassin boys do…"

TenTen slammed her head on the table. "That's it! I quit!"

Sakura was in the room cleaning up the mess. She filled the empty vodka bottles with water from the sink. She went to the bathroom and looked at the mess. "If they think I'm going to clean that up they got another thing coming"

Sakura grabbed the chains and wrapped them around herself. She opened the door to Ino's room and walked in. She dropped herself on the floor and fell asleep.

Ino woke up at 8:45 am. She looked around and saw Sakura fast asleep on the ground. She was about to wake her up but the look on Sakura's face was so soft and serene.

Ino looked away from Sakura with a blush. 'I can't believe I am staring at her face.' She shook her head and got a determined look on her face. 'That's an animal, not a human girl.' She thought.

Ino walked away from the 'animal' and into the bathroom… which was filled with puke. "What the hell?" Ino shouted. She ran over to her room and dragged Sakura from the floor and into the bathroom. "You animal, what the fuck did you do?!"

Sakura groaned and woke up. "Didn't your mother tell you not to swear? Blondes these days."

Ino ignored Sakura's comment and shoved her face right next to the puke. Ino was smirking at Sakura but frowned when she got no reaction. To add to her anger, Sakura ended up falling asleep. "WAKE UP!"

BAM!

"Violent woman!" was the reply Ino got.

Ino was pissed off. She dragged Sakura with her into the interrogation room. Shikamaru and Choji raised their eyebrows in question at Sakura's predicament. Sakura looked at them with a grin. "Do not fear citizens, the hero is here! I know you all want to hear my adventures of investigating the Pig Lair. It is fearsome, like its owner…"

Ino opened the door to the interrogation room and threw Sakura in. She then quickly locked the door. "Finally, I can rest." Ino claimed as she fell on the floor.

Shikamaru and Choji sweat dropped at Ino's dramatics. "She can't be that bad… can she?"

Ino opened the door and they saw a sight to see. "When I was a kid I wanted to be a unicorn." Sakura shouted at Sai, who in turn looked confused.

"What's a unicorn?"

"Your mom!"

Ino slammed her head to the wall. "She is a hopeless case."

Shikamaru and Choji looked at her in sympathy. Shikamaru had an idea. "Hey Ino, why don't you rest? I'll take the interrogation shift."

Ino looked at Shikamaru with a hopeful look. "You will?"

Shikamaru nodded his head then turned to the closed door. 'This is troublesome.' He sighed and opened the door.

He looked around confused. Everyone was silent, including the person in custody. Sai was standing next to Sakura with a questioning look. Sakura raised her head. She looked at Sai and nodded her head. They turned to Shikamaru with a serious look on their face. "What's a mom?" They both asked at the same time.

Shikamaru messaged his templates. 'I regret taking this mission already.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto. All characters, places, and original Naruto plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation.**

"Ok Sakura," Shikamaru said calmly. "Tell us what you know."

Sakura grinned at him. "Of course, I'll tell you all I know. When I was five years old, Gaara and I went to the alligator pit and jumped on them and played with them."

Shikamaru looked at Sakura surprised. 'Is she retarded?' "What else can you tell us?"

Sakura got into her thinking position. "Let's see… when I was a kid I would drop cookies on the floor to make sure I didn't get lost."

"I think you were dropped on the head as a kid." Shikamaru grumbled.

Sakura brightened up when she heard that. "That's true! How did you know?"

Shikamaru slammed his head on the ground. 'Ino had to handle THIS?'

Sai walked over to Sakura. "What does it feel like, being dropped on the head?"

Shikamaru got up and left the room. 'If I have to listen to these idiots for another minute, I might lose all my brain cells.' "Hinata, can you cover for me? I have a headache."

Hinata nodded and walked over to Sakura in hesitance. Sakura just smiled at Hinata.

"Gaara, wake up you drunk assassin." Gaara heard the unclear voice.

"Piss off." Gaara grumbled .

He felt a weight shift on his bed. "Come on, Gaara. Sasuke's asleep. This is the only time we can bother him without getting scolded." Naruto whined.

Gaara immediately woke up with a smirk on his face. "I'm up." They walked over to where Sasuke was sleeping.

"Hey Naruto, listen to this." Sasuke could have sworn he heard Gaara's voice but decided it was just part of his dream. "Ahem… Sasuke get your booty off that bed, you useless piece of shit! How do you think I raised you? I did not raise a retarded baby who enjoys cross-dressing." Spoke a loud squeaky voice.

Sasuke immediately opened his eyes. "MOM?!" Sasuke shouted as he got off of bed.

Instead of hearing his mom insulting him, he saw Naruto and Gaara having seizures on the ground.

His mind started processing the data and now that he looked at Naruto and Gaara, they weren't having seizures they were… laughing?

Finally Sasuke's brain registered everything that happened. "Oh, very funny guys." He said annoyed. His reply was the increase in laughter by the two hyenas. Sasuke massaged his temples. 'Why am I the only serious one?'

Ino was happily talking with Shizune when she saw Shikamaru pass by her. "Hey, Shikamaru. How's the interrogation?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "Horrible. I think I lost too many brain cells in that room."

Ino laughed. "See, I told you being stuck with her for five hours is painful."

Shikamaru laughed as well. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's very painful. I was stuck in there for like only fifteen minutes."

Ino suddenly stopped laughing. "What do you mean, only fifteen minutes?"

Shikamaru also stopped laughing. "I let Hinata take control of the interrogation…"

Both turned extremely pale. "Shit!"

Ino tried looking at the bright side. "There are guards stationed there all the time, so it doesn't matter if Hinata messes up … right?"

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Yeah. They can handle her, even if she somehow manages to escape."

Shizune looked at her watch. "I wouldn't say that. Looking at how today is a Friday, don't you guys get to leave early?"

Ino and Shikamaru disappeared from sight. Shizune blinked and shrugged. 'I have to go to Miss Tsunade.' she thought and walked off.

"Run Faster Shikamaru!" Ino shouted as she ran down the stairs.

Shikamaru was right behind her. "I'm running as fast as I can!"

Finally they reached the door. Choji was standing guard -and sure enough he was eating chips. As soon as he saw them, he waved. "Hey guys. What's up?" he saw them sweating. "Did you guys run down the stairs?"

Both Ino and Shikamaru were panting. "Where… is… Sakura?" They said at the same time.

Choji blinked. "She's in there with Hinata and Sai. They seem to be having a lovely conversation since I keep hearing laughter." Choji's eyes then sparkled. "Sakura even told me different ways of making grilled food." he said excited.

Ino ignored Choji and opened the door. What she saw surprised her. There was Sakura seated on her chair with a stupid grin on her face with both Sai and Hinata laughing.

"Ahem…" Ino coughed, gaining everyone's attention. Sakura whispered something to them and Hinata's eyes widened. She was blushing madly. Sai on the other hand, smiled at Sakura. "I think so too."

Ino walked over to them "Don't you two have to leave now?" Ino asked impatiently.

Hinata and Sai both nodded their heads and walked to leave. Well, not before saying goodbye to Sakura of course.

"Bye guys. See you next time." Sakura said with a grin on her face. Hinata walked away blushing.

Ino didn't know why but for some reason she felt a tug at her heart. 'Am I jealous? No way!' Ino shook the idea out of her head. She took Sakura's leash and pulled on it. "Come on, you hell dog. We don't have all the time in the world."

Sakura laughed. "That's what she said!"

Ino glared at Sakura. "Shut up!" she said, stomping out of the area as soon as they got out of the room, Sakura waved at Shikamaru and Choji. "Bye guys. Enjoy your break."

Shikamaru waved back awkwardly while Choji waved back just as excited as Sakura.

Sakura looked at Ino with a smile. "You wanna know what I told them back there?"

Ino shook her head. "I don't care." Although truly she wanted to know.

Sakura grinned. "I… told them…" Ino was waiting for the answer. "It… kind of has something to do with you." Sakura said looking away.

Ino felt her heart beat faster. 'No way. Is she going to-?'

"I told them that I thought you'd look amazing in a thong."

BAM!

Lights out for Sakura.

Gaara's eyes widened as he stopped walking. "My pervert senses are tingling."

Sasuke looked at Gaara annoyed. "What is it now?"

Naruto looked at Gaara confused. "I thought you had drinking and beer senses."

Sasuke looked at Gaara with a frown. "Knowing our luck, he has every kind of senses."

Gaara smirked. "That's because I am a PERRVERT!" he shouted.

Sasuke winced at the loud voice. "Shut up Gaara! Everyone is staring."

And sure enough, since they were walking in the streets many people were giving them weird looks.

Gaara of course ignored them and gave them the finger. "Anyway, someone here has activated my senses." Gaara said, looking around suspiciously.

Sasuke rubbed his temple. "And what may I ask, are your pervert senses?"

Gaara smiled at Sasuke. "I am glad you asked." Gaara looked around suspiciously. "Come closer." He whispered. Sasuke groaned and walked closer. Naruto jumped up and down excited. "My perverted senses activate whenever a pervert is knocked out."

Sasuke was counting backwards from ten to one. He repeated over a hundred times. 'Breath in. Breath out.' He thought. "Listen Gaara, as logical as that sounds the chances of that happening is-"

"Hey guys, look! Isn't that Sakura?" Naruto said pointing at the crowd.

Gaara and Sasuke looked closer at the scene and there they saw Ino dragging a knocked out Sakura by her chain. Gaara smiled. "Looks like we know who triggered my pervert senses."

Sasuke looked at Gaara sourly. "I hope you burn down in hell slowly and painfully."

Sakura woke up and saw a sight to see. Ino was changing in front of her. So Sakura did the most common thing an assassin would do… Sakura wolf whistled. Because that is exactly what an assassin would do.

Ino immediately stopped when she heard the slowly turned around to see Sakura looking at her with a smile on her face and drool coming out of her mouth. "Woof woof!" Sakura barked.

Ino's eye twitched.

BAM!

"OW!" Sakura groaned as her head met the wall. She then glared at the closed door in front of her. "You could hurt the wall, you know… they have feelings too, you know!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura crawled over to the living room. She heard the phone ringing. She crawled over to it and picked it using her mouth. She then crawled back to Ino's room, leaving saliva on the phone.

As soon as Sakura reached over to Ino's room, she scratched at the door. She then used her head and banged on the door.

Ino had finished changing when she heard scratching coming from behind the door, but then it stopped. She heard banging. 'What the-?' She then heard a howl.

Ino's eye twitched… again. "Hold on, you stupid dog." she grumbled and opened the door.

Sakura was on the floor with the phone in her mouth. The phone was covered in saliva. Ino looked at Sakura angrily. "What the hell are you doi-?"

Ino was interrupted by the phones ringing. Her eyes widened as she reached for the phone. Ignoring the saliva, she answered the phone.

Sakura whined so Ino patted her head. "Good doggy." she said.

Ino then turned her attention to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ino. It's me."

Ino's eyes lit up. "Oh, hi Karin." Sakura growled but Ino kicked her to shut her up.

"Yeah Ino, you see… I can't come today. So… bye." And Karin hung up.

Ino looked at the phone blankly and sighed. "Again?" She grumbled. Ino sat on a chair with an emo aura surrounding her.

Sakura looked at Ino. 'She's really sad.' Sakura then smiled. 'It's time for the all awesome me to cheer the emo princess up!' "Hey Ino, wanna hear something funny?"

Ino looked at Sakura blankly. "What?" Ino asked annoyed.

Sakura grinned at Ino. "Butt crack!"

BAM!

Sakura kept grinning, even though she now looked like a panda with the black eye she got. "Here's my pick up line. 'Hey sweetheart, have I seen you somewhere before? Besides my dreams of course'"

BAM!

Sakura now looked like a deformed panda with two black eyes. "Hey Ino, here's a new one. Ahem… 'Hey baby, lets go to my room and we can do the S&M. I can be the M and you can be the S.'"

BAM!

Sakura's grin did not falter. Now she was an unidentified animal. "Did you know that every time you hit me or mistreat me, it turns me on?"

Killer Move! BAM!

Ino got up from her seat. "That will teach you to be a pervert." Ino grumbled.

Ino was about to leave the room. Instead she turned and kneeled in front of Sakura, who was smiling in her sleep. Not a perverted smile, but a real smile.

Ino's eyes softened. "I know you were trying to cheer me up." Ino shook her head. "You could have used a different method but yours is always more convenient, isn't it?"

Ino looked at Sakura with a smile. "It was disturbing… but effective. Thank you." Ino leaned forward. She closed her eyes and kissed Sakura on the lips.

Ino quickly came to her senses. She shot up and ran to her room, closing the door behind her. 'What did I do?' she touched her lips and blushed. 'I… I don't… regret it.'

Unknown to Ino, Sakura opened her eyes and smiled an honest smile. "You're welcome." she whispered to the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I haven't updated in a while so please don't kill me… but on the bright side I plan on making Assassin my focus until I finish it. **

**I do not own Naruto. All characters, places, and original Naruto plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation. **

"The next day I was able to discover the other secrets of the pigasorous Ino. It seems she hides bodies below her bed and eats them alive." Sakura said dramatically.

"Oh, shut up!" Ino said annoyed. She glared at the people who laughed at Sakura's amazing story.

"Hey Ino, would you please flash me? If you know what I mean…" Sakura asked with a perverted tone.

Ino smiled at Sakura and flashed her the middle finger.

"Ino!" Shikamaru shouted. "Danzo-sama wants to talk to you." Ino nodded her head and walked away.

"…Ino, don't leave me! I feel so lonely." Sakura shouted.

"Go bother someone else." Ino replied annoyed.

"…but- but what if I'm horny?"

"Shut up! You damned pervert!" Ino shouted annoyed as she stomped out of the room.

Sakura looked around the room. "Hey Sai, Hinata, wanna hear more about my 'adventures'?"

Ino took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Come in" was the reply she got.

Ino opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked closer and bowed. "You wanted to see me, Danzo-sama?"

Danzo nodded his head. "It's been two days, yet we have not gained any information from of her." Danzo narrowed his eyes at Ino. "I think you know what I'm getting at."

Ino gulped and nodded her head quickly. "Yes sir!" Ino said as she hurriedly walked out.

Danzo closed his eyes and remembered the time when he, Madara, and their Sensei would go and train.

Danzo opened his eyes and shook his head. "Sensei always favored Madara."

Ino rushed downstairs to where Sakura was being held. 'How am I supposed to get information out of her when the amount of information in her brain only involves perverted thoughts?'

Ino shook her and opened the door to Sakura's interrogation room. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

There was Sakura, standing with no chains on her and a smirk on her face. The guards were watching with shocked looks. Except for Sai, who was smiling and clapping. Right next to him was Hinata, who was cheering Sakura on.

Ino looked at the other side and Rock Lee was kneeling on the floor in defeat.

"What's going on?" Ino asked bewildered.

The smirk on Sakura's face grew. "I told you… no one can beat me…" Sakura's eyes glowed "IN A GAME OF WHO IS THE BIGGER PERVERT!"

Ino looked at them blankly. "What?"

Sakura didn't seem to notice Ino, so she continued. "Did you really think your silly dreams could compare to mine?" Sakura boasted. "My dreams would put any playboy magazine to shame." Sakura's grin widened. "As a matter of fact, here's a summary of my dream."

"Sakura had a wild gleam in her eyes. The girl in front of her was begging her for some action so Sakura did what was asked from her." Hinata blushed throughout the story. "Sakura tore through her clothing and gave her what she wanted. Ino was begging for mo-"

Poor Sakura didn't see the flying object coming her way.

BAM!

"Owww…" Sakura whined. She felt herself being pulled up by her collar. Sakura opened her eyes. Now she kind of wished she didn't. "H-hey Ino." Sakura said with a twitching grin.

Ino looked at Sakura with a fake smile. "So Sakura, what were you going to say?"

Sakura's grin faltered and her face paled. "You heard that?"

Ino's smile fell as she glared at Sakura. "You have a death wish, don't you?" Ino then smiled. "But don't worry, I'm going to make sure you feel every single bit of pain."

Sakura's eyes widened. "God have mercy!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"…Gaara, please stop that."

"Stop what Sasuke?"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Sorry Sasuke but you have to be more specific."

BEEP! BE-

Sasuke grabbed Gaara and shouted "Stop that fucking annoying noise, you fucktard!"

Gaara pushed Sasuke off of him. "It's not me!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Sasuke's eyes twitched "I know it's not you. That's why I want you to get rid of that fucking annoying noise."

Gaara looked at Sasuke with a hurt look on his face. "But it's my only friend!"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I'll get you a new friend. Just stop that annoying noise!" Sasuke shouted.

Gaara glared at Sasuke. "You can't replace friends! They will stick with you through thick and thin. They never let you down. They make you laugh when you're sad, and when you're still sad they'll cry with you."

BEPP! BEEP! BEEP!

"…I'll buy you a goldfish."

"…deal!"

BEEP! BE-

Gaara broke the device. "There. Now, where's my goldfish?"

Naruto burst into the room. "Hey guys. Guess what? You know, what? Screw it, I'll tell you anyway. I saw Sakura being pulled into that pink apartment by that blonde girl, and she was covered with blood from head to toe, and-" he took a deep breath "so I went to follow them, then I saw something from the corner of my eye, and I saw this goldfish stand and ran over there and got a goldfish, and now I'm back here."

Gaara ran over to Naruto "GOLDFISH!" they both started jumping and dancing.

Sasuke looked at them blankly "…you ignored a dying Sakura for a gold fish?"

Sakura sighed happily even though she couldn't feel any part of her body. She still managed to get a good view of Ino's boobs. 'Those things can bounce.' She thought to herself.

Sakura tried to stretch but the chains wouldn't let her. Sakura glared at the chains, "Well, fuck you too."

Ino walked out of her room and saw Sakura glaring and shouting at the chains. Ino shook her head. 'I give up; she's a hopeless case.'

Ino didn't know why but she kept looking and taking peeks at Sakura every once in a while. She looked at every detail of Sakura… which wasn't much because of all the blood that covered her.

Sakura felt someone looking at her so she turned to find Ino staring at her Sakura looked at Ino confused. "Is there something you want?"

Ino gulped and looked away. "I think you should go take a bath." Ino looked away, blushing.

Sakura grinned at Ino. "Aww, are you finally giving into temptation? You're such a perv."

Ino glared at Sakura. "Oh, hell no! I just don't want you dirtying my floor." Sure enough everywhere Sakura went, blood was dripping.

Sakura looked at Ino blankly. "Too bad I already finished making this place look like a bloodbath."

Ino smashed Sakura's head to the wall. "I said, go take a bath!" Sakura staggered towards the bathroom. Before she reached it though, she sat on the floor. "I'm too lazy."

Ino closed her eyes and started counting. She heard a rustling. When she opened her eyes she found out exactly what the rustling was all about.

Ino's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as more rustling sounds were heard. Her face erupted into flames. Right in front of her, Sakura was taking her clothes off. She was whistling a tune, not feeling the slightest bit odd.

Sakura turned to Ino. Her shirt and pants were already off. All that's left was her undergarments. Sakura raised her eyebrow at Ino. "Is there something wrong?"

Ino walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. She then walked over to where Sakura was sitting and kicked Sakura into the bathroom.

"Ow, what the hell?" Sakura said grumbling.

Ino just closed the bathroom door.

Ino leaned on the wall. 'Finally, I can have some peace and quiet.'

Unfortunately for Ino that can never happen. Sakura walked out of the bathroom in all her naked glory.

"Here you go Ino. You forgot to take this." Sakura said and threw her underwear and bra at Ino. Both landed on Ino's head. Sakura walked back into the bathroom.

Ino smacked her head against the wall. "Why me?" she grumbled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Gaara. "Are you guys ready?" His reply were nods.

They all disappeared in a blink of an eye. Someone who stood on a building not too far away smiled. "So, they really are here." The figure disappeared as well.

Ino laid down in bed, already in a bad mood. Karin called to confirm she wasn't coming today. Again.

And before Sakura could try to cheer her up again, she locked the door.

Five minutes passed and she was about to fall sleep until she heard her door lock being picked.

Ino's eyes widened as the door was opened. Since the lights were all off she couldn't see who it was but she got the hint when she saw green sparkling eyes looking at her direction.

Ino immediately closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. The footsteps were getting closer to her and she felt breathing on her.

"Ino" Sakura whispered. Ino continued to pretend. "I know you're awake." Ino bit her lip.

Ino felt the breathing coming closer. 'Is she going to kiss me?'

She felt the kiss on her forehead. Ino felt…disappointed? "Ino, I'm sorry I can't make you happy or grin like Karin can make you… but for now let me take away your sadness."

Ino suddenly felt herself get drowsy "wha…?" Before she passed out she could have sworn she heard Sakura mumble something.

Sakura walked out of Ino's room "Well, that was complicated."

Sakura sat on a chair in the living room. "What took you guys so long?"

Sure enough Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara were also sitting on the chairs as if they were there all along.

"So, what's the plan?" Gaara asked. For once, he was serious.

Sakura grinned a bloodthirsty grin. "We attack tomorrow night."

"So soon?" Everyone snapped their attention towards the window. A mysterious figure was standing there.

Sakura smiled. "Oh, it's just you."

The figure smiled in return. The figure walked towards them to reveal…

**Dun!Dun!Dun! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Freedom is so close!**

**I do not own Naruto. All characters, places, and original Naruto plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation. **

The shadowy person walked into the light to reveal…

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara all relaxed at the familiar face.

"You almost gave us a heart attack!" Naruto said with a stupid grin.

Sasuke nodded his head towards the person. "The shadows definitely suit you more."

Gaara patted his lap. "Come on, you can sit here. You know I'm gay for you."

Meanwhile… 

**Yes, I'm prolonging the person's identity to annoy you guys.**

Danzo was on his laptop watching por- I mean reading important documents.

Shikamaru was beside him investigating the cameras for the security room.

Chouji was also with Shikamaru. He was installing and putting up better traps if an attack were to happen.

"Done." they both said at the same time.

Danzo nodded his head towards them. "Good." he went back to his 'documents'.

Shikamaru and Chouji grinned and walked towards the door. "Stop!" Both of them stopped immediately, holding their breaths. They turned to see Danzo glaring at them.

"Don't think you can get away with it." Both of them turned pale. Danzo looked away and blushed. "You can't get away without purchasing these things for me."

Shikamaru and Chouji turned paler, sharing the same thought. 'Damn you Sai!'

Lets just say they had to go on a trip to the por- I mean 'document' store.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a serious look on her face.

Sasuke turned to Sakura annoyed. "What do you want?"

Sakura grinned at him. "Nothing."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "You said the same thing for the last 20 times. Now tell me what the hell you want."

Sakura stopped grinning and gave Sasuke a serious look. "These documents. I want you to look at them."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Why me?" he asked suspiciously. This is Sakura we are talking about after all.

"Because the documents and information in this file are rare and very important, and I have known you for a very long time Sasuke. I know for a fact that you can analyze and understand all the information here." The seriousness is Sakura's eyes did not dim.

Sasuke nodded his head and took the papers with him. "I'll go through them all."

Sakura turned to Gaara, Naruto, and the unidentified person. "Naruto, I want you to come with me."

Naruto stood up with a goofy grin. "Yes ma'am!"

Sakura turned to the unidentified person "You and Gaara go through the video security." Both nodded their heads.

Sakura ran towards the window and jumped.

Naruto looked after her in awe. "Wow, Sakura is so brave."

Gaara smiled. "Sakura is awesome."

The unidentified person grinned. "She is so cool."

Sasuke glared at them with an annoyed look on his face. "Sakura is also very stupid because she jumped from a very tall building."

Sure enough they all heard a loud thud.

"… I'll go check on her now." Naruto said as he too jumped out the window.

This was followed by another loud thud.

"…All our friends are idiots" Sasuke said.

Sakura got up from the ground. "That hurt." she shook her and grinned. "But I'm safe." As soon as she said that Naruto landed on top of her.

Sakura was lying on the ground. She looked upwards. "Is this what people call irony?"

"No, its what they call stupidity." Sakura and Naruto looked towards the voice and grinned.

"Long time, no see. How's life Neji?" Sakura asked amused.

"What are you idiots doing?" Neji asked, ignoring Sakura's question.

"The rendezvous point is in the building. Everyone is gathering there slowly."

Neji nodded his head and disappeared. Sakura sighed. "Will it kill him to smile?"

Naruto shrugged. "Never know. With him, it might as well."

Sakura stood up. "Alright, it's time for us to finish what we started."

Naruto stood up and followed Sakura. "Where are we going?"

Sakura grinned at him. "To get rid of Ino's pimp!"

"…what?" Naruto asked.

"I mean girlfriend… well ex-girlfriend after I'm done with her. Let's go!" Sakura shouted excitedly. They started walking then Sakura stopped. "By the way Naruto, this is between you and me, okay?"

Naruto nodded his head and trailed after Sakura.

By now, Ino's living room was crowded with people.

Sasuke, Neji, and Temari were reading and going through the documents.

Kankuro, Tsunade, and Kakashi were attacking the fridge (they had nothing better to do).

Gaara and the unidentified person were in hiding somewhere.

Iruka was sitting on a chair clutching his head as Gai gave his youthful speech.

Shizune was looking for medicine to help Iruka.

Basically, the group was there to cause trouble.

Sakura and Naruto jumped into the building through the window. "Now that that's taken care of, I demand a break!" Sakura exclaimed as she sat down on the floor.

Tsunade turned to Sakura. "What is the plan?" Before Sakura could reply Tsunade interrupted her. "And when I say plan I want specific details, not something stupid!"

Sakura whined. "It's not my fault I am not very specific… anyway if you want the plan's full summary, he will tell you." Sakura pointed at the unidentified person.

The person nodded his head and walked forward.

Kankuro narrowed his eyes. "Who is he?"

The unidentified person smiled at them. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am… Sai. Nice to meet you."

Kankuro shook Sai's hand. "And I'm Kankuro. Nice to meet you too."

"Now as I was saying…"

Ino twitched in her sleep. She woke up with a start when she heard a loud thud coming from the living room.

"What's going on?" Ino grumbled she looked around. She was surprised when she saw the bedroom floor was empty. "She's not here." Ino panicked.

Ino opened the door. She ran over something on her way and fell down.

"Oww…" Ino saw that the 'thing' that she ran over happened to be Sakura. Sakura looked at Ino confused. "What's your problem, running around here like something bad happed? Well, goodnight."

Before Sakura could sleep. Ino grabbed Sakura by the hair. "Oww, oww, oww! Let go of me you she-devil."

"What happened here?!" Ino shouted upon inspection. The room looked like a shit hole.

"Why are you asking me? It's your girlfriend that did all this." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino froze. "Karin did this?"

Sakura turned to Ino confused. "What, didn't she tell you?" Ino shook her head. "she came barging in with a group of her friends." Sakura shook her head. "Honestly, I couldn't even sleep. They could have at least stopped using the bottles as darts."

Ino looked around, pissed off. "This place is a complete shit hole."

Sakura gave Ino a goofy grin. "Were you planning on hiring a detective to figure that out?"

Ino glared Sakura. "What else happened?"

Sakura thought hard. "Let's see… Basically, they messed up the whole place and stuff. Oh yeah, that reminds me. Karin seemed to be close to a certain brunette."

Ino paled. "You're lying." she shouted and ran to her room.

Sakura blinked. "What did I do?"

Ino sat on her bed confused. 'I know I'm supposed to be hurt and very depressed… but I only feel confused.' "Missed call: voice mail." Ino's phone surprised her by blurting that out.

Ino pressed on the button. "Hey Ino, it's me Karin," the voice sounded slurred. "Just wanted to tell you that I'm not into you." You could hear giggling coming from the phone. "I actually have another girl. Just thought that I should be honest."

"Call ended. Beep beep beep…"

Ino sat on the bed completely confused. "Wha-?"

She felt a sudden weight on her bed. "What are you here for?" Ino asked as she turned to Sakura. Ino was surprised at Sakura's stoic look.

"I'm sorry."

Ino sighed. "It's not your fault. I should have known it would come to this. Honestly, I'm not sad. I'm just… confused."

Sakura looked at Ino with a smile. "It just means that your growing out of that phase."

Ino turned to Sakura with a smile. "I think this is the first time I managed to have a decent conversation with you… it's nice."

Sakura nodded her head. "Well, we weren't in the best of terms from the start."

"You're right. I guess some things change… even you."

Sakura smiled… which immediately turned to a perverted grin. "Make up sex?"

BAM!

"On second thought, you're still the same," Ino said annoyed.

Sakura got up from the floor with a sincere smile. "Would you rather have me any other way?"

"I guess not." Ino said with a sigh.

"Good, 'cause I was hoping you would take me up on my offer."

…

BAM!


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto. All characters, places, and original Naruto plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I am not associated with Masashi Kishimoto or any affiliation. **

**I know it's been a while so please don't kill me! I'm innocent… Ok maybe not but here's the chapter.**

Sakura sat on Ino's bed thinking. 'Today's the day we finish this whole mess.' Sakura peeked her head out of the room to see Ino's bathroom locked.

"Well, she's taking her time." Sakura pouted. "…Today is also the only day I have left to prove to Ino that I love her."

Sakura stood up. "No time to waste." Sakura jumped out the window… and landed with a big thud!

Sakura got off the ground. "Now, let's see… what would Ino like as a gift?" Sakura wondered around the streets until she saw something that caught her eyes.

Sakura's eyes sparkled at the gift. "This should do." Sakura said proudly as she went to the cashier and bought the 'item'.

Naruto and Sasuke were wondering around the streets, keeping an eye on things. Gaara was ahead of them. Sai went back to Danzo to make sure his disappearance was nothing but an 'accident'.

Gaara grumbled. "I miss Sai already. When is he coming back?"

Naruto grinned at Gaara. "Don't worry, after tonight when all the business is finished we can all go back to how it used to be, and even better!"

Gaara looked ahead of them and noticed something interesting. "Hey guys, isn't that Sakura?"

"Why is she carrying a teddy bear that's even bigger than her?" Naruto asked.

"That's not the point! She's roaming around the streets in daylight and Ino should be awake by now. What is that retard doing?" Sasuke growled.

They all dashed over to Sakura. Both Sasuke and Gaara grabbed her by the arms and dragged her to the shadows. Naruto made a grab for the teddy bear as it fell from Sakura's hands. 'We can't have the teddy suffer after all.'

"What are you doing?" growled Sasuke.

"Well, I was going to go to Ino's apartment to give her this amazing teddy bear but you just had to come in and ruin it!" Sakura replied annoyed.

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the neck and proceeded to strangle her. "You are an idiot."

Sakura growled back at Sasuke. "You wouldn't understand the deep feelings of love I have towards her."

Sasuke saw a flash of love in Sakura's eyes when she said that part. 'Maybe she really is serious?'

Sakura's eyes brightened. "Thank you Naruto, for saving my one way ticket to getting laid."

Sasuke's eyes twitched. "On second thought, you're still an idiot."

Sakura took her prize and grinned at her friends. "Now let's go and attack!"

Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the head and slammed it on the wall. "I'm sorry I seem to have hearing problems. Can you say that again?"

"I'm… going back… as a prisoner?" Sakura asked uncertain.

Naruto nodded his head. "Good girl. Now go with Ino and try having a civil conversation with her." Sakura nodded her head and started walking away. "… when I say civil I mean no perverted advances!"

"Damn it!" Sakura shouted and ran towards the pink building.

"Naruto… why do you have the teddy bear?" Sasuke looked at Naruto wearily.

"Because it's comfy!" Naruto hugged the teddy with a grin.

Ino sighed as she looked up at her bathroom ceiling. "It's so confusing. I mean Karin just walked out of my life and here I am thinking about…her." 'Sakura.'

"She's a pervert and a hopeless person. She has an incredibly stupid head on her but she has her good points… okay, I really can't think of any." Ino sighed again.

Bam! Boom! BLAM!

Ino's eyes twitched. "What is that freak of nature up to now?" Ino got up and got dressed and forced the door open. Ino cracked her knuckles and looked around. "Who here wants to get a really bad beating?"

Sakura's head shot up from behind the couch. "ME! ME! Please whip me mistress."

Bam!

"Not what I expected but things could have gone worse." Sakura said with a grin, multiple bruises already forming on her body.

Ino shook her head. "You are unbelievable."

"It's part of the package honey." Sakura's grin faltered and looked away. "Hey Ino, I was wondering… did you ever go on a date?"

Ino turned to look at Sakura who was looking down, a hint of red on her cheeks. 'Is she blushing?' "Sakura, seeing as how I had a girlfriend and how I used to date-"

Sakura's head shot up. "No umm… I mean, have you ever been on a festival date?"

Ino looked up and thought. "No, I never really did."

"Well if that's the case, there's a festival in town today-"

Ino looked at Sakura confused. 'How did she know?'

"-So I'm wondering if we can go to the festival together." Ino blushed a little. 'Could she really be thinking about-' "And after we're done we can come back here and have some nice sweaty hot se-"

Ino throw the dog bowl at Sakura's head.

Ino leaned on the wall and scowled at Sakura. "First of all, I am not going to have sex with you."

"Awww!" Sakura whined. A glare from Ino shut her up.

"Second, you are my prisoner."

"Kinky."

"Third, you look like shit."

"Don't judge a book by its cover… or smell."

"Fourth, you are a pervert."

"How dare you! I prefer the term physically active and mentally satisfied."

"Fifth, I can't let you out of your chains."

"I repeat, kinky! …or maybe a bondage fetish."

"Sixth, if you make another comment I will break your jaw."

…Silence

"Seventh, I'm not in the best of moods to deal with a festival." Ino sighed and looked out the window. "I was hoping I could spend this day with someone special…"

Sakura didn't comment or make any funny faces; rather she just stayed quiet and listened.

"… You know, there's a legend about today's festival. They say that if you go with someone you love, the two of you will be together forever no matter what happens in the future." Ino continued looking out the window where people were putting up stands.

"I wished that one day I could go there with someone I love and that both of us will stay by each other's side no matter the problems we face."

Sakura looked at Ino's face with a bitter smile. "It's not too late…"

Ino looked at Sakura skeptically. "Really? My girlfriend left me. I'm stuck here with you, and I'll never find someone that loves me for me."

"Then let's go together." Sakura shouted and jumped up… slamming her head on a cupboard. Ino looked at Sakura bemused. "I mean we can go as friends… or whatever you think of our relationship." Ino rolled her eyes and looked away. "Stop running away!"

Ino turned to glare at Sakura "What?"

"Stop running from reality! Stop running from your problems! Stop running away from me!"

Ino looked at Sakura in shock.

"Let's just go there and have fun… as friends."

Ino didn't know why but for the first time in a long time… she felt happy, truly happy.

"-Or maybe we can pose as lovers like this." Sakura puckered her lips and made kissy faces at Ino.

'On second thought, screw all of my thoughts.'

BAM!

"People are staring at us." Ino looked around feeling very conscious.

"It might have something to do with the suit you gave me. God, not only does it make me look like a retarded penguin but I also smell like one."

"I doubt it's your suit." Ino slapped Sakura on the back of the head.

"Ok, what was that for?" Sakura whined.

"That's for making fun of my father's suit." Ino looked around. "They're still staring at us."

"Maybe it's because I look like a deformed animal with all the bruises you gave me."

Ino glared at Sakura but decided to stay civil. Sakura sighed. "Maybe they're staring because you look beautiful in that kimono." Sakura whispered.

Ino blushed and looked away. "Sakura, do you really think I'm beauti-"

"Oh, look it's a game! You can get a stuffed penguin if you win." Sakura grabbed Ino by the hand and ran towards the stall.

Ino shook her head and giggled. 'There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, is there?' Needless to say, the day proved to be very interesting and Ino was able to have fun.

After a few games, Sakura looked up at the sky. "The stars are shiny tonight." Ino also looked up to see the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"

Naturally, Sakura and Ino weren't the only couple to have noticed the stars. Most of the people were looking up. Including Naruto and Sasuke, Gaara and Sai.

Sakura shook her head. "Time for more adventures."

Although, they always ended up in odd scenarios.

"Sakura! Get down from the building; you can't fly!" "I BELIEVE!"

"Watch my amazing assassin skills." A kid kicked her on the shin. "Oww, that hurts."

"Look Ino I won a snake!" "Sakura! Stop, its real!" "What?" One snakebite later...

"Sakura! You're not supposed to stick your head in the beehive!"

The day finished fast for both Ino and Sakura. Ino forgot about everything and had the time of her life.

"So Ino, what did you think of our little outing?" Sakura puffed out her chest. "I think I did pretty damn good for someone with my intelligence."

Ino giggled and smiled at Sakura. "That was the best time I've ever had."

Both walked in comfortable silence as they walked back to the building. "I hope Tenten doesn't get another heart attack again."

Ino frowned at Sakura "You know, you didn't have to close all the lights and make stomping noises."

Sakura opened the door for Ino. "Nope, but it was pretty funny."

They used the elevator and got to Ino's apartment.

"So what now? Do I have to chain you up like a dog again?"

Sakura looked at Ino with a sweet smile… but her eyes said something else. "I'm sorry Ino, but… goodnight."

Ino felt drowsy and nearly hit the floor. Sakura quickly caught her and placed her on her bed. "Sweet dreams Ino; I hope I'm in them." Sakura kissed Ino on the lips.

"Sakura, it's time!"A very familiar shout rang in the room.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't hear you the first time. Can you yell any louder?" Sakura answered sarcastically.

… "I SAID, SAKURA, IT'S TI-" Slam!

"She heard you the first time, you idiot." Gaara grumbled.

Sakura walked out of the room and grinned. "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!"

Needless to say, they all disappeared from the apartment.

Ino was smiling in her sleep feeling warm, happy and safe.


End file.
